Kodak Moment
by Mika Uriah
Summary: a sanctuary style picture perfect proposal...kind of. - Will/Abby.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: it's really hard for me to write Will, since I am not a fan of him in the show, but I have been assured that this is 'cute' and very 'awww' worthy so…here's hoping?

A/N: Will Zimmerman prompt for Sanctuary Bingo.

Henry smirked as he took the shirt off he was wearing exposing the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath and threw the t-shirt on the couch, he was standing in Magnus's office with: Helen, Kate, Biggie and Will "I'm as much for surprises as the next person, but do you really think this would work?" Helen nudged him frowning and he fixed what he said "I don't mean it that way Doc, I just mean is it something really that Abs will go for?"

Helen took the shirt off she was wearing exposing the mauve silk blouse underneath that one and piled hers on top of the ones that the other team took off "I think it's a sweet idea, Henry, and we know Abby and she's not really a romance kind of girl, it would work for her and them," she hoped.

She gave a smile and kissed Will on the cheek to show support.

He was planning this proposal for a while, he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his over gel hair and sighed "this…this could work right? I mean she could totally say yes and she could totally become my wife and right?" his voice actually squeaked, Kate and Helen chuckled and hugged him from either side to make him feel better.

There was a knock at the door to Helen's office, the team looked up and they all scrambled to hide various props that were around the office that might have surprised the proposal for Abby they all leaned around casually.

"Come in?" Helen called, somehow she ended up leaning against her own computer desk and Biggie ended up in Magnus's chair, Abby opened the door and looked around awkwardly, something was weird, but she shrugged it off she frequented a place where a big foot was a butler and just last week she assisted in a birth where a lizard like creature gave birth to a neon orange baby elephant sized winged creature. Something was _always_ weird around here.

"Uh...Hi guys?"

"Hi!" they chorused and Biggie fought the urge to facepalm they were not being too good at the being subtle over here.

"What's….going on?"

Will walked over and kissed her lips "nothing, just…hanging out, Right guys?"

Henry and Kate nodded, Helen smiled "right…totally 'chilling' as you kids say," she winced and slapped Kate's hand away when she leaned over and tried to feel the Brit's forehead to see if she had a fever.

Abby chuckled "right…so…what's up?" she turned to Will "are you ready for lunch?"

He nodded "yeah…sure…" he laughed nervously "want to see some photos that Biggie's just posting to the sanctuary Facebook group?"

Biggie waved her over to the computer he was just uploading them to the computer, the plan was: there to be a photo that had the four of them wearing shirts saying "Will you marry me?" that he was going to show her and hoped to God he got the answer that he was looking for.

Truth be told he was doubting that this was going to work when he realized that he had to guess her ring size or take the chance and tell her why he needed her ring size. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to keep that as a surprise then.

A couple of them showed up really nicely – a photo of Kate Freelander in one of Helen's old Victorian dresses with the large hoop skirt-Kate was trying to sit on the couch and all you seen was her legs, Kate frowned "you said no one took a photo of that!"

"We lied," Biggie grinned.

Another moment caught on the memory card of Kate, Abby and Helen doing tequila shots "aww can I get a copy of that?" Biggie nodded and emailed it too Abby quickly.

They flipped through a few more: a photo of the baby nubbins, a photo of Henry sleeping it looked like Tesla was trying to hook him up to a car battery, a photo of Will twirling Henry while Helen was teaching them how to dance like she used to "back then."

They weren't photos from anything in particular just random events and moments that happened to be caught on the camera "are these going on the public facebook?"

Helen shook her head, she hated the idea that the sanctuary network was on anything social media at all, but, it was a good idea for everyone to see what they were doing; they had two: one was 'invite only' and the other one was public; It gave people a chance to see what they really did and asked questions and stuff. These personal photos were definitely going on the 'private' page – especially the one of biggie trying to tie a bow tie, the public probably wasn't ready for that one.

Will was getting impatient a bit it was taking too long, who knew there were so many photos on that damned photo card "Abby…I…"

" Yeah Will?" she turned around and was surprised when he was standing where he was but was down on one knee with a red velvet ring box in his hand and took a breath

"I…" he swallowed and he started again, Helen thought that he was going to pass out, I love you so much, Abby When we met here in the sanctuary a few years ago with Tesla I was attracted to you and intrigued immediately but I had no idea what this would evolve too, or how much you would actually mean too me. I had all of these walls built up around me and somehow you came into my life with an FBI case and you managed to slowly crumble all of the walls I had around me. Now...now I know how special you really are. You made me realize how really easy it is to actually love someone; you have taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. If…you marry me…I mean if you say yes...I mean," he got flustered and started again it was so easy to get lost in her eyes "I want to grow old with you, I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you…I…" he swallowed "Marry me?"

She pulled him up for a kiss, fat saline tears were on her cheeks, and her hands shook as he placed one karat white gold solitaire diamond on her left ring finger, they didn't pull apart until they seen a flash of a camera.

A few minutes later there was another photo being uploaded to the computer, the first being the original proposal t-shirts and the second being a small one of the newly engaged couple kissing with a simple caption "she said yes."


End file.
